Young Riddle Meets Malfoy
by Gertyke
Summary: AU - Novalee Riddle came to Hogwarts, she met draco and is now sorted... They all get a special assignment,... Who gets to know who better? Read and Review!
1. CH 1 Meeting Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... I only own Novalee Riddle and the storyplot...  
  
A/N: Please Read and Review!!  
  
Rating: This chapter... PG-13 I think... but its gonna grow to R :)  
  
Pairing: mostly Novalee/Draco  
  
Suggestions!!!: I'm open for any suggestions...  
  
Plot: Novalee Riddle is the lost daughter of Tom Riddle, which you all know as Voldemort, she comes to Hogwarts but enters in the Sixth year... Where our friends Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are in. Ginny is in her 5th year. Where will she be sorted, who will find out if she's the daughter of Voldemort ... Wanne find out? READ! And most of all REVIEW...  
  
Most of it is Novalee's POV but if it's someone else's I will mention it :)  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Malfoy  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I was sitting on my bed when I first heard about Hogwarts. An owl flew into my bedroom trough my open window. The owl was carrying a letter for me and I greatly accepted it because it was my first letter in weeks, I didn't have many friends because I'm not allowed to leave the house with supervision... stupid parents.  
  
I took the letter from the owl and started to read it. My eyes grew wide... what was that ... Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. There was a school to learn magic? Why wouldn't they tell me earlier? My parents are both Muggles, but they're not my real parents I was adopted... I've never knew my real mom and dad.  
  
The letter informed me that I was on the same level as the sixth years in their school. And they asked me to come to the school for further education about witchcraft. Inside the letter was also a list of stuff that I needed to buy on a street named Diagon Alley... Strange name, never heard of it...  
  
But I was exited, I could go to a school where I can learn magic. So a couple of days later I had visited Diagon Alley, I thought of it as a big crowded street, nice stuff but there were muggles... and mudbloods... the only muggles that I could stand were my adoption-parents but that was only because I had too...  
  
When the new school-year started I went to platform 9 ¾ to get on the train... It was a little weird to run through a brick wall. But yeah I've gotten on the train on time so that was alright. I walked through the train until I found a compartment that was completely empty, and I sat down.  
  
I started reading in a book on Hogwarts to find out what I could expect when I arrived at the school. I learned that there were 4 sections where you could be sorted in, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin... I was already hoping that I would be sorted in Slytherin, because I didn't want to be in the same section as a mudblood.  
  
I was still reading when the door to my compartment opened. I looked up from my book and saw 3 guys standing there. A blond god with grey eyes, and 2 idiots standing right behind the god. The god opened his mouth 'why are you sitting in out compartment' he snapped. I stayed calm 'I can't see your name standing in front of it so I think this place is for everyone on the train.  
  
He glared at me 'who are you' his grey eyes grew small and waited for an answer. 'Novalee, Novalee Riddle and who are you three?' 'Draco, Draco Malfoy, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle' ooh, the god has a name. I smiled 'nice to meet you Draco' he was still glaring at me 'Its Malfoy for strangers, only friends can call me Draco'  
  
Ooh, he was rude, I liked that 'well Draco, I'm not a stranger because you know my name, but I'm not a friend so how can I call you then?' he sighed and changed the topic 'why are you on this train, are you visiting Hogsmeade?' Hogsmeade I thought... ow yeah, the village next to Hogwarts 'No, I'm attending Hogwarts' I said still looking straight at him.  
  
'Hogwarts?' he asked 'Are you an exchange student or something?' I shook my head 'This is the first time I've ever went to a school for magic, but I'm in the sixth year...' His eyes widened for a second 'Sixth year? That's were I'm in, me crabbe and goyle are all three in Slytherin' now my eyes widened a bit.  
  
'Slytherin? You're pure-bloods then' I asked curiously. 'yeah ofcourse, who do you think you're dealing with, I'm the son of Lucius Malfoy' Finally a ring began to sound in my head, he was the son of Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eather... I've heard about him... 'I hope I'm gonna be in Slytherin I don't wanne be in another one because I know Slytherin is the one without the filthy mud-bloods'  
  
He finally smiled now 'so you're not so keen of mud-bloods too I suppose' I smiled back at him 'no I'm not, can you tell me some stuff about Hogwarts? Like I've said before I'm new, and I've never attended any other magical schools' He nodded and said to Crabbe and Goyle that they had to go sit with Pansy and the other Slytherins. And then he sat down across me.  
  
We talked the entire train-ride and I found out that Snape was the head- teacher of Slytherin, he gave potions. I found out that Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, the 'famous' Harry Potter who stopped Voldemort when he was a baby. I didn't know what to think of him. He wasn't a mudblood but he stopped the dark master from coming back a couple of times...  
  
Me and Malfoy took the same carriage towards the castle, Crabbe and Goyle were accompanying us... When we entered the castle I had to follow Professor McGonagall I had to sit at the table of professors and wait until the first years were sorted, then I could get sorted.  
  
When it was finally my turn to get sorted I stood up and walked towards the sorting hat... I sat down, and professor McGonagall, put the hat on my head. I saw Malfoy staring at me and smiled at him but then I heard the hat speak...  
  
'mmm... whats this Novalee Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle' I was surprised, he knew my father? I didn't even know his name till now then... 'you are destined to fulfil great things... where will I put you... I can put you in Gryffindor, because you're brave... but I can also put you in Slytherin... because you're father was in Slytherin too...mmm... difficult...'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
A/N: Well please READ and REVIEW!!! I really want Reviews!!!! 


	2. AUTHOR's NOTE READ!

BIG AUTHOR's NOTE HERE:  
  
Hey, i wanne answer the reviews... i know the grammar is a little wrong but that's because i'm dutch... i'm nota n english specialist...  
  
I'm going to tell about Novalee's life (her mother and how her mother met voldemort) in next chapters...  
  
And last of all I made it an AU  
  
Greetz Gertyke.... 


	3. CH 2 Gryffindor or Slytherin?

_A/N: Sorry if it took so long... I have exams at the moment... Ow yeah and there are gonna be a lot of POV's in this chapter!_  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the concept of the story and Novalee Riddle  
  
Novalee: When am I going to have some fun with Draco?  
  
Me: Stop yammering Nova... you'll get your turn...  
  
Novalee: I WANT IT NOW!!!  
  
Me: I'm going to tell your dad that you've been naughty and want to step over to the light sight!  
  
Novalee: okok... I'll stop already... NOW let's get on with the story :)

* * *

**CH 2: Gryffindor or Slytherin?  
**  
'GRYFFINDOR' the sorting hat shouted throughout the great hall! Everyone was surprised... most of the students had saw novalee talking to Draco Malfoy on the train... and he had smiled at her...  
  
-Harry Potter's POV-  
  
Well I guess that's the end of their great friendship... Malfoy doesn't want to be friends with Gryffindors I smiled at the girl who was now walking down to our table... I made some room between me and Seamus so she could sit with Ron, Hermione and me.  
  
'Hello Miss Riddle how's it going' I asked, I was fully aware that she had the same last name as Tom Riddle... I didn't really now how to think about it...  
  
'Euh, you can call me Novalee if you want' she replied friendly  
  
'Well, my name is Harry, Harry Potter, and these 2 are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.'  
  
'Ow hello' she shook hands and they started talking about school and about Novalee's life.  
  
-End of Harry's POV-  
  
-Draco's POV-  
  
I sat there looking across the great hall... staring at the back of a beautiful girl, with long blonde hair with small nice curls...  
  
Why was she sorted into Gryffindor? I thought curiously she hates mudbloods, and now she's talking to one...  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were eating like they didn't eat in 2 months, it disgusted me... I sighed silently and started to eat.  
  
-END of Draco's POV-  
  
-Novalee's POV-  
  
I was talking to some nice people.... And one of them was Harry Potter, I never thought I would be talking to him one day... I had heard about the Weasley... but never about the Grangers, who would her parents be??  
  
'So Hermione... who are your parents, I've heard about the Potters, and about the Weasleys but never about the Grangers...' I asked curiously  
  
'Euh well that's because my parents are both muggles' she said  
  
I was stunned... she was a mudblood!!! 'ow nice, muggle-born' I said, not wanting to lose their friendship already!  
  
I looked at Harry and saw him smiling, he looked rather cute and I catched myself flirting with him.  
  
When I was famished just like everybody else. Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.  
  
-End of Nova's POV-  
  
-General POV-  
  
'I hoped you all enjoyed the feast... I want to ask if 5th and 6th years would like to stay some time after the feast, so everybody can leave now except 5th or 6th years'  
  
All of the students who weren't in the 5th or 6th years left the great hall. When everybody left Dumbledore started to speak again.  
  
'Dear students, this year Hogwarts will have a special assignment for its 5th and 6th year. Before you ask why the 7th years aren't involved I will answer your question. They have another assignment, mostly like yours bout it's a bit different. In about 10 days you'll all be transferred to another school... A muggle school...'  
  
All the Slytherins started to protest against it, but Dumbledore put his hands in the air to get the silence back.  
  
'You will all be staying in small groups of 10 people, with those 10 people you will attend classes and share an apartment, you are still aloud to do magic, but not in front of the muggles! Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will be in the same group, and Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ok now you can all go look on the piece of parchment before you to see who's in your group!'  
  
-Novalee's POV-  
  
I looked down my paper and read the names of the students in my group. The names were as followed:  
  
Novalee Riddle (Gryffindor) Harry Potter (Gryffindor) Hermione Granger (Gryffindor) Ron Weasley (Gryffindor) Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor) Draco Malfoy (Slytherin) Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin) Blaise Zabini (Slytherin) Millicent Bulstrode (Slytherin) Vincent Crabbe (Slytherin)  
  
Ginny Weasley, is that Ron's sister? Strange she's the only 5th year on this list...  
  
Then I saw harry, ron and Hermione smiling at me and I smiled back.  
  
I turned around and looked at the Slytherin table were Draco was looking at his piece of parchment and looked disgusted, when he looked up and saw me looking at him he smirked.  
  
I smiled at him and turned my attention towards a red-haired girl that was now standing next to ron, and talked to him  
  
'Why is this happening' the red-haired asked Ron  
  
'I don't know gin, I hate to be in Malfoy's group either!' Ah! That's Ginny Weasley I thought.  
  
'Why is it so bad to be in his group?' I asked Harry 'because he's the most arrogant prat that lives on this earth...' I looked surprised... that wasn't how I met Draco in the train.  
  
'When I was talking to Draco he didn't sounded like a prat...'  
  
Now Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked at me surprised 'you call him Draco? You're on first name base?' the said in unision.  
  
I pulled up my shoulders... 'We always call people by their first names at home... but 'I was interrupted by Dumbledore...  
  
'Students, you may all return to your dorms now'  
  
'Eum, I'm going to look at my trunks, I'll see you at the stairs'  
  
I stood up, and walked over to the doors when I wanted to walk out I bumped into Draco!  
  
'Draco! Hey how's it going?'  
  
'Don't call me by my first name Mudblood-lover!' I looked at him surprised, where was the Draco I met in the train this morning???  
  
--TO BE CONTINUED--  
  
A/N: still sorry it took so long, but It's almost vacation, so I'll have MORE time!!!!!! 


	4. CH 3 The Project

Disclaimer: I do not own anything ...blabla...  
  
Review thanks:  
  
lestrange24: Thanks... my spelling and grammar is a little off but thanks for the compliment it keeps me to continue!  
  
Juli Black Potter: Yeah I think its gonna be interesting... I hope so :) but I really hope people will enjoy the project! And I put everybody important together so it would be easier for me to get further into the project! And ow yeah they're going to have to take different muggle-classes like math, English, economics, gym,... like those :) And thanks for the reviews! I like good reviews, it keeps me going!  
  
End of Review Thanks:

* * *

Novalee: He insulted me!!!  
  
Me: I know nova...  
  
Novalee: I want him to hold me, kiss me... and you make him insult me?  
  
Me: Nova please, its all an act for the outside world....  
  
Draco: Yeah it's all an act ... I wanne hold you and kiss you if that calms you down?  
  
Novalee: A lot... thx... But can I have some fun with harry potter too? He's cute!  
  
Draco: Hey!!  
  
Novalee: Ofcourse not cuter then Draco!  
  
Draco: smiles  
  
Me: Stop with all the talking! On with the story!

* * *

  
  
**Ch 3: The Project!**  
  
Novalee was sitting on her bed in her room... Why did he reacted like that? she thought. She remembered the conversation the had after she left the great hall...  
  
--FLASHBACK--  
  
'Draco! Hey how's it going?'  
  
'Don't call me by my first name Mudblood-lover!' she looked at him surprised, where was the Draco she met in the train this morning???  
  
'But... This morning I could call you Draco!' she protested  
  
'That's because this morning you were a mudbloodhater like you said, and now you're sitting with one nice and comfy...!' he spat out full with hatred.  
  
'So you can judge people by their friends? How low is that!' She spat back.  
  
That caught him off guard. He didn't know a reply on that... 'no... '  
  
'Well then! Why can't I call you draco anymore? Should I call you an arrogant prat like my "friends" do? Or just Mister Malfoy!' she almost yelled in his face.  
  
Malfoy didn't know what to think of this, nobody ever stood up against him like that... yeah the golden trio did but somebody else... no...  
  
'well lets just say don't call me draco in public!' he whispered and then took off.  
  
Novalee stood there a little surprised and a smile came on her face.  
  
--END OF FLASHBACK--  
  
She heard girls entering the room and sat up. She smiled at Hermione and began unpacking her stuff.  
  
-- FAST FORWARD 10 Days later--  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for every student of the 5th and 6th year to get their trunks into the great hall... when everybody entered he began to speak.  
  
'Dear students, in about 15 minutes you'll all be transferred to your apartments, lets just say a couple of rules before you go... You don't hex your roommates! You don't hex muggles! You'll attend every single class, exceptions only possible with illness or something worse! You don't use your wands only when you really need them! '  
  
He continued to say rules... Novalee was thinking, she won't have any problems with the muggle-schools since she's raised by muggles... So was Hermione, and Harry...  
  
Dumbledore had finished his list of rules now he was telling them what to do.  
  
'You'll all have to stand with your groups and then you'll be transferred to your apartments'  
  
Everybody gathered around their groups ravenclaws and hufflepuffs were nicely talking to each other, while the slytherins tried to be as far as possible from the gryffindors and vice versa.  
  
After a couple of minutes they had to touch a portkey, and the next minute they were all in their apartments.  
  
--Novalee's POV--  
  
wow this is beautiful was the first thing in my mind when we came in our apartments. It was magically altered, when we were in it alone it would be really big, if muggle-friends came over it would be like a normal apartment.  
  
I walked around and saw a main staircase... at the end of the staircase were 4 doors... the first said 'Harry Potter and Ron Weasley' the second said 'Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe' the third one said 'Novalee Riddle, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger' and the last door indicated the room of 'Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode'  
  
I ran upstairs and opened the door with my name on it... it was huge! There were 3 great king-sized beds, each with red and gold curtains... it was amazing  
  
In the room were 2 other exits, one to the balcony... and another towards the bathroom, so I took a look in the bathroom... that was huge too, it had a bath the size of a small swimmingpool, and a large shower... on the other size was a really big mirror with 3 sinks.  
  
I left the bathroom and made my way to the balcony, when I was outside I saw the ocean so I started wondering in which country we were, it was nice outside, the sun was shining, I saw one other exit for the balcony, it was connected to 1 other room, I couldn't see which one, but that didn't bother me.  
  
I sat down in a comfy chair that was standing between the 2 exits, and I lay back and watched the ocean for a moment.  
  
A couple of minutes later the door on my left opened and Blaise Zabini walked outside and stared at me for a moment...  
  
'Hey zabini whats wrong?' I asked. 'Nothing' came the reply, he walked towards the chair that was standing near me and sat down.  
  
'So, Zabini come's to sit with a Gryffindor?' I've had heard from Ganger that Zabini was always the 'nice' one, ofcourse nice for a slytherin...  
  
Zabini nodded 'I saw you talking to Malfoy before you were sorted Riddle, so I guess you're not so bad.' I looked at him surprised.  
  
'You can call me Novalee, I hate it when people use last names, I only use them too because that seems to be needed here...' I shrugged  
  
'ok Novalee, you can call me Blaise too, but not in public please, otherwise they'll think I'm socialising with a muggle-lover' he answered back and I smiled a little...  
  
At that point Granger walked outside to 'oh hey Nova, euh Zabini...' she looked at him curiously. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Our balcony's are connected Granger, so I guess the Slytherin boys will often see the Gryffindor Girls, so I was getting to know the new girl here Riddle' he answered  
  
'Yeah because, we'll be sharing a balcony for 2 months so I don't want to split the balcony in half just because Zabini, Malfoy and Crabbe are sharing it with us...'  
  
Granger smiled and sat down next to us. 'ok, whatever Nova, when are you gonna unpack? I already unpacked...'  
  
'You know what I'll do it right now' I smiled and stood up. 'See you later Zabini'  
  
'Yeah, see ya Riddle!'  
  
--END of Novalee's POV --  
  
--Hermione's POV --  
  
I saw Nova walking through the curtains of our bedroom, Zabini was still sitting on the balcony with me, I felt a little weird... I always thought that Zabini was one of the hottest guys in school, even if he was a Slytherin...  
  
'So Granger, already unpacked, what next? You'll be the first in class?' I shrugged on that question.  
  
'I'm always unpacked quickly, because I rather have a nice bedroom without all my clothes wandering around... and yeah I'll be the first in class probably, because we have Math's and I love that course!'  
  
'Math's?' Zabini asked curiously 'you like that?'  
  
'Yeah I do zabini!'  
  
--END of Hermione's POV --  
  
--Zabini's POV--  
  
I was talking with Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born... I didn't think she would ever talk to me? I'm one of Malfoy's best friends, and I'm a Slytherin, I didn't think with those 2 facts she would even say Hello to me... but yeah whatever, I'm talking to her now.  
  
'So Zabini, are you unpacked already?' I looked up  
  
'Ofcourse Granger, I did that the minute I walked in my room....'  
  
I saw a smile coming to her face... and I smiled back at her  
  
'You know Zabini, I didn't think talking to you would be so pleasant, because you're a slytherin and all that...'  
  
'Same thing here Granger'  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!**


	5. CH 4 First Class

**Disclaimer**: Is this necessary every chapter? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! Except the plot :)  
  
**Note to readers:** PLEASE review, even if it's bad, I want some reviews :)

* * *

a cloaked figure walks towards the microphone...   
  
'Hello everybody welcome back to our story'  
  
the person takes of his cloak, it reveals young malfoy  
  
'As you can see I'm the main speaker for today'  
  
Me: 'MALFOY! Shut it and get to the point'  
  
'Okok... as you can see I have to get to the main point... in previous chapters you could see some relationships grew stronger... like that filthy little mudblood '  
  
Me: 'MALFOY ! I'm warning you!!!'  
  
'I mean Miss Granger and one of my best friends Zabini..., today we'll continue to work on this relationship, but also on other's watch, read, and see!'  
  
Me: 'Thanks malfoy, you were a great host...Now let's begin chapter 4 shall we ?'µ

* * *

**-- Chapter 4 – First Class --**  
  
_Previously:_  
  
_I saw a smile coming to her face... and I smiled back at her  
  
'You know Zabini, I didn't think talking to you would be so pleasant, because you're a slytherin and all that...'  
  
'Same thing here Granger'_

* * *

-- Hermione's POV --  
  
""What was going on here... I was sitting on the balcony with Blaise Zabini... a 6th year slytherin... And wow look at the time, we've been sitting here talking now for almost an hour...""  
  
I looked at Blaise and saw him like I never saw him before, as a friend...as an equal... And I think he sees me the same now, I like the idea of him and me being friends...  
  
'You know Granger, we're sitting here now talking for almost an hour now and you know what the thing is that keeps me here?'  
  
I looked up and shook my head. 'It's your smile Granger' I was surprised to say the least... was he flirting with me? 'My smile Zabini how come?'  
  
'Well it is the most wonderful thing I've ever saw'

* * *

-- Nova's POV --  
  
I came trough the curtains of the balcony when I saw blaise en Hermione still talking... so I kept still for a second, and overheard their conversation for a moment... when I heard Blaise talking about her smile I smiled myself and walked out of the shadows  
  
'What a wonderful pick-up line Zabini' I chuckled and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
I saw Hermione blush at that point, hell, Zabini almost began to blush so I started laughing  
  
'What?' they both said at the same time  
  
'You 2 look cute together' I smiled at them and saw Hermione get redder with every word I said...  
  
'You don't have to worry 'Mione dear, I don't mind you 2 being together, you're really a cute couple' I giggled and now I saw Zabini grew red. 'Zabini don't turn red, I see it in your eyes that you think the same way as me...' Zabini glared at me but I couldn't stop laughing, it was right there underneath their noses, and they couldn't see it.  
  
They liked each other but they would never tell the other that, because of their friends. 'You know 'Mione, I won't tell this to Harry and Ron, you know I wouldn't' Hermione nodded 'And Blaise, yes Hermione I can call him Blaise, and no Blaise she wouldn't tell it to anyone! Blaise don't get Malfoy in your head about this, I won't tell him either!'  
  
They both nodded in relieve and smiled at each other. 'Now would you please be so kind to get ready we're leaving for our first class in about 10 minutes!' I said and left the two of them alone on the balcony.  
  
--End of Nova's POV—

* * *

--General POV—  
  
Hermione smiled at Blaise. And she had realised that Novalee was right, she saw the same thing in Blaise's eyes that she felt in her own. Longing. Blaise smiled back at her and leaned slightly forward and spoke silently 'you know she is right... I think we could be a very cute couple'  
  
Hermione giggled and replied while leaning a little forward too 'yeah I think so too' she saw Blaise leaning more forward and then the next thing she knew they were kissing each other passionately. They both stood up and wrapped their arms around the other to be closer to each other.  
  
When they stopped they were breathing heavily and smiling towards each other. 'We better get ready now' Hermione giggled and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Blaise nodded and kissed her back.  
  
'ok like this we're never going to get ready' Blaise smiled and gave her a last kiss before releasing her from his arms. 'I'll see you in class :)' Hermione turned and walked inside her room. Novalee was waiting for her there with a wide smile around her mouth.  
  
'And?' she asked curiously. Hermione smiled widely and giggled 'I owe you one, big time!' Ginny looked up from her bed. 'Why do you own Novalee one Hermione?' The other two looked at each other and both nodded their heads as a sign they could trust Ginny.  
  
They sat down next to Ginny on the bed and started to reveal the story of Hermione and Blaise. Ginny sat there silently...her jaw dropped on the bed and she looked stunned. 'So you and Blaise are an item now?' she asked Hermione 'Yeah we are, but you can't tell a single soul! You know that don't you?' Ginny nodded her head.  
  
'Promise it Ginny...what we'll tell in this room would never leave it ok?' Ginny nodded 'I promise I'll never tell a single soul without permission of on of you two' she said while raising her hand and smiled.  
  
'Come on or we're going to be late!' the 3 of them ran downstairs and went to stand with Harry and Ron. Hermione looked at Blaise and saw him smiling at her, she smiled back and turned her attention to the gryffindors.  
  
Blaise was standing with Malfoy. Crabbe was with Parkinson and Bullstrode. Malfoy saw the smile on Zabini's lips when he looked at the mudblood and stared at him 'What the hell are you doing Zabini!' Zabini looked up at him, his smile disappeared 'What do you mean Malfoy?'  
  
'Why are you smiling at the mudblood like that' Malfoy looked at him, Zabini was getting angry by the name-calling 'Don't ever call her like that again' he raged and pushed Malfoy against the wall. Everyone looked up at the both of them and Zabini quickly released him from the wall 'don't call her that again' he whispered deadly. Malfoy was stunned, this was the first time his best friend stood up against him.  
  
He kept quiet and nodded slowly and then turned his gaze towards Granger and glared at her. 'Why is Malfoy staring at you like that 'Mione?' Harry asked curiously, and Hermione quickly answered 'Don't know, don't care...' and walked towards Novalee. 'Guess someone else found out our little secret' Novalee nodded 'think so too...'  
  
At that point one of the wizards that accompanied them towards this school stepped in the room and asked them to follow them to the school. He accompanied them towards a big building on the other side of the street and walked inside. Then he walked up the stairs and the 10 youngsters followed him. He walked inside a classroom, talked with the teacher that the exchange students were there.  
  
'Attention students, the 10 exchange students from London have arrived. I'll introduce them to you' the 10 students walked inside 'this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Novalee Riddle, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bullstrode.' He pointed at them when he mentioned their names 'I hope you'll be nice to them, because they don't have the same habits as we have'  
  
He noted them to sit down next to other students and when they did that he left the classroom. The teacher just continued with his class, and all the slytherins, along with Ron and Ginny where looking weird at him because why would they have English as a class, they already spoke that language...  
  
Hermione, Harry and Novalee noted the weird expressions at the faces of the others and smiled. At Hogwarts they didn't teach English, but in the muggle world English was a class everyone took, it was one of the main classes in high school.  
  
When the class was done everyone left the class except for the Hogwarts students, they were supposed to write an essay about each class they took. They didn't have to take many classes, but still, for every class in the first week they had to write an essay, so they had decided when the class ends, write the essay of 2 pages and then you could leave the class.  
  
So the 10 of them started to write. But Pansy wasn't in a good mood 'Why in the Dark Lords name would we have to have English as one of our classes? We already speak English don't we?' she sputtered under her breath to Millicent. Millicent nodded to her 'I know these muggle-ways are so idiotic, lunatic and unnecessary!!!'  
  
Hermione didn't pay attention to it, and just wrote her essay, she was done after 20 minutes and stood up 'I'm going to take a walk...see you when you're ready' she smiled at Harry, Ron and Ginny, Novalee was also ready with her essay 'I'll accompany you 'Mione' she walked after Hermione outside.  
  
A couple of moments later Blaise was done too, and decided to follow Hermione out. 'see ya' he just said and left the room. He quickly ran down the hallway and saw Hermione and Novalee walked outside near the trees and ran to them. 'Hey beautiful' he said when he was near Hermione, Hermione blushed. 'Hey Blaise'  
  
Blaise looked at Novalee 'You know it don't you?' Novalee nodded and Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and kissed her on her cheek.  
  
At that point Malfoy was done with his essay, and decided to follow Blaise to wherever he went. He walked out and followed the hallway. When he came to the end and looked outside, he saw his best friend with his arms wrapped around the filthy mudblood and they were talking to that Riddle-girl! He knew it, why would his best friend turn to him when he called that mudblood a mudblood!  
  
'What the fuck...?' 


	6. CH 5 Traitor!

**Note:** Thanks, but I want more reviews before I'll keep continuing :)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing, except for Novalee :D

* * *

**Chapter 05 – Traitor!!!**  
  
**Draco's POV:**  
  
'What the fuck?' was my first reaction yeah, but then I looked at the Riddle-girl and my second reaction came ... 'Damn she looks nice today...' but I pushed it aside, Zabini was still holding the mudblood while I opened the door and started to walk towards them.  
  
The Riddle-girl turned pale when she saw me coming and at the sight of her paling face the mudblood turned her head and gasped. 'Zabini!' I roared at my "friend" 'What the fuck are you doing?'  
  
Zabini turned as pale as he was able too... he didn't seem to find the right words. 'Do you want to get sick or something? Touching that mudblood like that? It's disgusting!' At that point the colour returned to Novalee's face and she stood in between me and Zabini.  
  
'DRACO MALFOY, Since when is it YOUR decision who Blaise dates? It has NEVER been your decision, and if he wants to kiss her and hold her like a normal couple he can. At least he can find a nice and decent girl, you still have pig-faced Parkinson up your back!' she yelled in my face.  
  
If the situation wasn't so complicated he would have laughed at the fact she told. Pansy was a pig-faced creep. 'Nice and decent' he whispered deadly 'NICE AND DECENT she says! Girl don't you have eyes in your head or are you infected with mudblood-germs! A mudblood is never and let ma say it again NEVER nice and decent you hear!'  
  
Well ok, the next thing what happened, I really hadn't seen it coming, I must have expected it, but I never thought it would came from her too. The mudblood had released herself from Zabini's embrace and had punched him right on his nose, at the exact same time Riddle-girl punched him on his jaw.  
  
Because of the 2 punches I fell on the ground in a very fast way. Auch that hurted. I stood back on my feet, Mudblood was almost crying and Zabini, the traitor he was was comforting her.  
  
But that was nothing compared with the icy stare of the Riddle-girl, god, it went right through me... If looks could kill I would have been dead a hundred times in the last 2 minutes. I heard a door open, and then I heard footsteps. I didn't look away from the Riddle-girl, our eyes were almost sewed together with hatred.

* * *

**Harry's POV:  
**  
When me and Ron were finished with our work we walk in the direction Nova and 'Mione went. I heard some screaming outside so we quickened our steps and ran towards the voices. Ginny was right behind us.  
  
When I opened the door and we stepped outside the screaming had stopped, it was replaced with the sound of sobbing. I looked towards my co-students and gasped. 'Mione was being comforted by... no it couldn't be... ZABINI was holding her... he was comforting her.  
  
But that wasn't what disturbed me the most. It was the look on Malfoy and Nova's face that made me shiver from fear. Malfoy's nose was red from... wait was that blood? His jaw was turning dark purple. Nova was holding her hand like she just punched into a brick wall.  
  
Their eyes never left the other one's eyes, they remained focused on each other, tempting each other to look away so they could struck and attack the other. Neither of the blinked. They were staring, and if they would blink the other would attack, they knew it just like everyone else who was standing there.  
  
Ginny ran towards Hermione and Blaise and me and Ron followed her. 'What happened' she whispered to Blaise, she didn't want to push the angry buttons of Nova or Malfoy. 'Draco said that, ok I'm saying it in his words, don't punch me please... "A Mudblood can NEVER be nice or decent" and then 'Mione punched him on his nose at the exact same time Nova punched him on his jaw'  
  
'Ow...' was all what Ginny said, and she rubbed 'Mione's back. Ron tried to get their attention 'Is it just me or is Zabini comforting 'Mione, and just called her 'Mione and called Novalee Nova?' Ginny looked at him weird and just said, 'I took a vow never to say anything if I'm not allowed too...'  
  
'Tell them Gin, just do it' Nova growled without looking away from Malfoy. Ginny was a little surprised 'Well ok then, if I'm allowed to tell... 'Mione and Blaise are a couple...' My mouth fell open, and well Ron gasped in horror... it was no secret he had a crush on 'Mione...  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**  
  
**A/N:** sorry for the delay people, I know it's a short chapter but my inspiration is gone for this story... but I'll try to continue... In the meantime I'm still working on **'Notice Me'** :) Please Read and Review that story :D 


End file.
